Known fluid control valves are shown in Tyco Fire & Building Products (now Tyco Fire Suppression & Building Products) Technical Data Sheet TFP980 (January 2005) (rev. January 2006) entitled, “Model RSV-1 Residential Domestic Shutoff Valve 1 and 2 Inch (DN25 and DN50) For Dual Purpose Residential Water Supply,” and the May 2007 TFP980 data sheet entitled, “Model RSV-1 Residential Domestic Shutoff Valve 1 Inch (DN25) For Dual Purpose Residential Water Supply.” Patent documents showing and describing shut-off valves include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,357,467; 5,236,002 and PCT International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2007/022578.